Strawberry Blond
by AngelWarriors
Summary: On the eve of him meeting his future bride. He meets a girl reddish blond hair, but there is more to her than meet the eye. ?/Noctis/Stella


**Strawberry Pink  
Pairing: ?/Noctis/Stella  
Warnings/Spoilers: AU  
Author Note: This is a prequel to my unstarted fic "My Rebellious Princess"  
Summary: On the eve of him meeting his future bride. He meets a girl with strawberry blond**** hair, but there is more to her than meet the eye. **

"I can't believe your dragging me here," Noctis semi hissed to his loud mouth blonde friend as he dragged him to busy club in the Tenebraen capital city.

Supposedly one of the best in Tenebrae and he can semi see why. Not like he has something to compare it to really although he does remember that Titus did drag him to a club for his 18th birthday. Saying something on the lines he needs to live more.

"It's your last night of single hood," he replied grinning brightly. "Tomorrow you will be legally engaged to the princess of Tenebrae."

"Might as well have one night of fun," Marcus said agreeing with Titus, which hardly surprised him. Considering Marcus generally agrees with Titus on pretty much everything, but he was somewhat surprised that Shad agreed to it as well.

"You know you should also dance with a girl as well," Titus suggested causing him to slightly glare at the blonde.

His track record with the opposite of sex wasn't necessary the best. He knows that he was attractive and many girls flirt with him at fundraisers and other events, although he is somewhat shy around them and strangers in general. The blond ignores his glare before continuing "After all it's last night of being single before being tied down to marriage."

"Titus," he said and he can almost hear the hesitant and unsure tone in his voice. He was certainly not a womanizer like Titus and Mas is.

"Come on Noct," he pleaded lightly glomping him, "It's only one dance. Unless if you decide to dance with that particular girl until the club closes."

"We aren't staying until the club closes," he replied a bit forcefully. His meeting with the King and Princess of Tenebrae is tomorrow morning, and while he is use to sleepless nights he knows that he should at least appear to be well rested.

"Oh fine," he replied in a bit dejected tone, before silently scanning the dance floor looking for a single female, before pointing to single female. "How about that one?"

He silently looked at the female he was pointing out, a strawberry blond who was sipping some type of drink at the bar.

Her pinkish blocks locks falling loosely around her shoulders. He can tell that she was wearing a flimsy white spaghetti strap top that almost seems to sparkles when the light shines on it in a particular way, along with a pair of leather pants.

Yet he can almost feel she had a semi dangerous aura surrounding here, but regardless of that fact he would admit that she was beautiful, and he'll admit that he intrigued by her greatly.

There was simply something about her that he couldn't help but to be drawn to. He wants to learn more about this person. This woman who has him so captivated, that he founds himself moving to the strawberry blonde female.

Almost feeling his friends smirk lightly behind him, and he can even hear Titus mutter something to Marcus along the lines, "He finally shows some signs that he has hormones and likes the opposite sex."

He can almost see Marcus nodding, as if it was his way of agreeing with the younger male.

"Can I get you something sir," the bartender questioned as he move to sit down next to the strawberry blond drinking some sort of fruity drink.

"Just a beer," he replies causing the bartender to nod lightly before mixing a series of alcoholic drinks together and placing the glass in front of him. He slightly took a small sip of the drink feel the liquor go down his throat.

"First time in Nilamno?" the strawberry blond questions after a moment wrapping her pink glossed lips around the red straw. Despite the dangerous aura he felt earlier surrounding her, her voice was actually kind and warm.

He nods, and he can see her lips curl into a soft smile. "For business or pleasure?"  
"Business," he answered.

The woman smirks lightly, "Maybe you will find a bit of pleasure in your stay here as well."

"Maybe," he agrees, his lips curling into a soft smile. He honestly finds himself at ease with her, despite the fact that they just met. "But how did you know I was  
new here?"

"A hunch," she replies.

He slightly cocked an eyebrow at that remark but decided to let it slide, he had a feeling it had more to do with the fact that she can see the light than an actual hunch. He supposes people who can see the light

"Is that so?" he questions.

She nodded almost brightly before finishing her drink. "Just like I have a hunch that you'll dance with me."

"I don't dance," he replied with a light smirk, and it was the somewhat the truth.

Sure the council has forced lessons on him, but that doesn't mean he willingly dances.

Especially club dancing. Which honestly seems be some form of mating dance than the dancing that he is accustomed to which is mostly ballroom dancing and a few waltzes.

"I have a hard time believing that," she replied moving to grab his hand and pull him to the dance floor despite his slight protest.

The song was slow and sensual. He was honestly enjoying himself. There was something about that this girl that makes him feel things that no other girl has made him feel before.

He can't deny the fact he felt a bit sad when she pulled away from him, an hour later. Saying something along the lines she has to go.

"What's your name," he called after her. She stopped before looking back at him. Pink gloss lips curled into a soft smile

"You'll find out tomorrow," she called back. Seeing the small frown present on his face decided to add. "But for now you can call me Star."

He frowned lightly at that remark, knowing that she has used an alias name, but silently figured that he could wait until tomorrow.

**Author Note: Stella is the woman that ****Noctis dance with at the club, and is his bride to be as well. The strawberry blond reference doesn****'t mean pink hair but is more of a reddish blond hair. I will go more in depth in the sequel "My Rebellious Princess" about her hair color and why she changes it. **


End file.
